pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY098: Dream a Little Dream from Me!
is the 5th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis Pikachu and Meowth start having dreams, courtesy of a Darkrai, and the dream not only shows different versions of some of the gang's Pokémon, but it also shows Squishy as a powerful and unstoppable Pokémon. Episode Plot The heroes are in their sleeping bags, waiting for the shooting stars to appear on the sky. Serena reminds them they have to make a wish, since it is said they can come true if done under a shooting star. After a while, they finally see the shooting star, which only Serena saw. More stars appear, so Serena wishes to obtain the third Princess Key, Ash to meet strong trainers and Bonnie to become a trainer soon, as well as finding a bride for Clemont. Clemont is shocked at Bonnie's wish and hastily wishes for everyone's wishes to come true, displeasing Bonnie he chose a boring wish. Before going to sleep, Clemont activates a clock, which will allow everyone to wake up tomorrow morning, in proper time. While everyone is asleep, Squishy hops away. Jessie and James are sleeping as well, but they snore, which causes Meowth to be awake. However, he puts on plugins on his ears and starts counting Mareep and falls asleep. Squishy, however, goes on a tree and sleeps as well. A Darkrai passes by and goes on a top of the tree, activating its powers. Pikachu wakes up and sees everyone is still asleep. He goes on the table, but sees no food around. Meowth, however, continues counting Mareep, who fall on him. Meowth wakes up, claiming the Mareep are too heavy, causing them all to disappear. Meowth leaves Jessie and James, going to have a sip at the nearby river. Pikachu drinks water from the river and is approached by Froakie, Delphox and Diggersby, who *can talk*. Pikachu is shocked those three can talk, but the Pokémon claim they have always been able to talk and think Pikachu is acting strange. Pikachu becomes terrified and runs off. Meowth, who has seen the troubles, is also terrified. Pikachu goes to Ash, who wakes up and has strange eyes and speaks like a Froakie, making Pikachu even more scared. Meowth wakes up Jessie and James, claiming the foes' Pokémon have evolved and de-evolved, as well as speaking human language. However, Jessie and James speaks Pokémon language just like Wobbuffet and Inkay. Meowth is frightened and runs off, while Jessie and James follow him. Meowth hides in tall grass and bumps into Pikachu. Meowth and Pikachu see they are normal, but everyone else is behaving odd. Squishy appears, who identifies Pikachu and Meowth. Pikachu and Meowth are surprised Squishy can talk as well, though Meowth admits he was able to speak for some time. A light appears in the forest, so Squishy warns them they are being chased and have to run. A fire spirit appears and attacks, so Pikachu, carrying Squishy, runs with Meowth off. They come to a river, so Pikachu goes swimming across the river. Meowth, despite disliking getting wet, swims as well, avoiding the fire spirit's attacks. Squishy praises Pikachu and Meowth, though Meowth asks what was the thing that attacked them. Squishy warns them the spirit tried to capture them, but is not certain why, though knows something bad is about to happen. Squishy asks to be taken home, for if it is not done, then Kalos will be in danger. Meowth and Pikachu do not understand, so Squishy asks them to touch its body. Squishy starts glowing and changes into a giant being, scaring Pikachu and Meowth. In the night, Pikachu wakes up and wakes up Ash. Clemont also wakes up and thinks Pikachu is having a nightmare. Bonnie and Serena wake up and notice Squishy is gone, so the heroes spread out to find it. Darkrai, however, stands on the top of the tree, using its power. Jessie and James wake up and find Meowth and wake him up. Meowth claims to have had a nightmare, along with Squishy, to have been chased by a flame spirit. Jessie thinks he should be thankful it was a dream, but Meowth claims it was too realistic and goes to find Squishy. Pikachu and Meowth move out and bump into each other from before and fall unconscious, triggering Darkrai's powers. Pikachu and Meowth wake up and realize they are in a dream again. Squishy appears once more, asking where they were, since it had to run off by itself. Either way, Squishy is still being chased, so Pikachu and Meowth run off with Squishy. After moving away, Meowth sees the spirit is not following them anymore. However, Squishy reminds them they have to go to its home. Pikachu and Meowth find a barren wasteland. Squishy reminds them the spirit will go after them at any cost, so uses its power to revive the land, restoring trees and flowers. Meowth asks who is Squishy, though it commands them to go back to home, where they will be safe. Meowth notices dark clouds approaching. Squishy knows the spirit will appear once more. Meowth remembers Squishy did take the appearance of the giant before he and Pikachu woke up, but Squishy replies it cannot take that form until they are back home. They encounter the flame spirit, so Squishy pushes Meowth to fight it. However, the spirit spits a flame, which burns Meowth's lower back part, so Meowth rolls onto the ground to extinguish the flame. Instead, Pikachu goes to fight, using Quick Attack, but goes through the flame and gets burned. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but the flame disappears for a second, dodging the attack. The flame chases after Pikachu, who hides behind a tree. Just then, Froakie, Delphox and Diggersby arrive. Froakie uses Water Pulse and Delphox with Flamethrower, but do nothing to hit the flame spirit. The spirit spits flames, which Diggersby deflects with Double Slap. However, Diggersby gets hit by one and de-evolves into a Bunnelby. Pancham and Chespin come, the latter eating food from Pancham's cup. Pancham is angry and evolves into a Pangoro, while Chespin evolves into a Chesnaught. Pikachu demands them to stop arguing and claims he can't evolve like them. The spirit starts attacking, so Chesnaught uses Pin Missile, Pangoro with Dark Pulse and Pikachu with Thunderbolt, to defeat the flame, splitting it into many parts. Suddenly, a ticking sound is heard, as Clemont's alarm explodes, causing Squishy to fall down from the tree and wake up. Pikachu and Meowth wake up as well and wonder if this is the reality. The heroes heard the explosion, as did Jessie and James. James thinks it is just Jessie's stomach, angering Jessie at him for making that statement. Meowth comes to Jessie and James, starting talking about his dream. Jessie and James are confused, thinking Meowth has overworked himself and should relax a bit. Jessie suggests going to sleep, but Meowth yells he never wants to dream again. The heroes return to their site and find Clemont's alarm being exploded. Ash thinks it really does make one wake up. Bonnie finds Squishy, claiming it shouldn't run off on its own. The heroes turn their heads up, seeing a Darkrai at the top of the tree. Pikachu returns and watches as Darkrai leaves. Clemont believes Darkrai entered Pikachu's dream. At any rate, the heroes start packing up to continue their journey. Darkrai, however, enters Chespin and Pancham's dreams, who fight each other as Chesnaught and Pangoro. They punch each other in the real world, while Darkrai leaves. Debuts Pokémon Zygarde (Complete; dream) Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Darkrai (JP) *"Who's That Pokémon:" Darkrai (US) *During the dream both Meowth and Pikachu just had, both human and Pokémon had switched their voices; Froakie sounded like a froggy version of Shamus, Delphox appears to sounded much like Serena, Diggersby sounds similar to Bunnelby's voice in its Pokémon language, both Pancham and Chespin are sounded the same as their Pokémon language even in their full evolved forms Pangoro and Chesnaught (instead evolving first from Quilladin) respectively and Squishy appears sounded like Giovanni but in a British accent. The humans however speaks Pokémon language such as Ash speaks like Froakie, James speaks like Inkay and Jessie also speaks similar to her Wobbuffet. Gallery Ash and friends looking at the stars in the night sky XY098 2.png Ash and friends sleeping XY098 3.png The scene cuts to Team Rocket XY098 4.png Squishy on a tree branch XY098 5.png A Darkrai appears XY098 6.png Pikachu meeting Diggersby, Froakie, and a Delphox in the dream XY098 7.png Pikachu running away from the Pokémon XY098 8.png Ash speaking Pokémon language XY098 9.png Pikachu and Meowth bump into each other XY098 10.png Pikachu, Meowth and Squishy see an orange light XY098 11.png Pikachu, Meowth and Squishy running away from the flame spirit XY098 12.png Pikachu and Meowth freaking out at Squishy's transformation XY098 13.png Meowth telling Jessie and James about the dream he just had XY098 14.png Pikachu, Meowth and Squishy being chased by the flame spirit again XY098 15.png Squishy reviving the land XY098 16.png The clouds turn dark XY098 17.png Pikachu, Meowth and Squishy encounter the flame spirit for the third time XY098 18.png Pikachu fighting the flame spirit with Pangoro and Chesnaught XY098 19.png Pikachu and Meowth waking up from the dream XY098 20.png The heroes see a Darkrai XY098 21.png Darkrai flies away }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tetsu Kimura Category:Episodes animated by Akiko Nakano Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Sakai Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes directed by Shū Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yūki Kitajima